1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new compounds which are monoesters of phosphoric acid with polyfluorinated glycols having the formula C.sub.n F.sub.2n.sub.+1 --CHOH--CH.sub.2 OH wherein C.sub.n F.sub.2n.sub.+1 designates a perfluorinated alkyl having n equal to an integer from 2 to 18, the term monoester including both the straight-chain alpha ester ##STR2## and the branched-chain beta ester having the formula ##STR3## and also mixtures of these monoesters in all proportions.
The invention relates also to salts of these monoesters and their mixtures.